In the Arms of An Angel
by LanaraofEarth
Summary: What happened with Betty, Daniel and Alexis after the scene shifted to Wilhelmina?
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Arms of An Angel Part 1

Author: Lanaraofearth

Summary: What happened with Betty, Daniel and Alexis after the scene shifted to Wilhelmina?

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with this story, they are the property of ABC, Touchstone and whomever else. I am just borrowing them for a bit.

Note: This is my first attempt at Ugly Betty fan fiction…let me know what you think!

* * *

Betty did not know how long she had been standing there, her left hand clasped in Daniels. Time seemed to have stopped, held in place by the grief that enveloped the room.

No one had moved. Perhaps they were all silently afraid that if they did, the reality of what had happened would finally crash down upon them.

A knock on the door broke the leaden stillness. Betty jumped and turned to see who had invaded the quiet, ready to yell at them for disturbing the two seated before her. She was surprised to see her papi there, a guilty look on his face. "Betty, I'm sorry to interrupt, but…the doctor wanted to talk to Daniel and Alexis…I've tried to hold him off…"

Betty opened her mouth to say something, when Daniel interrupted her, having risen behind her and placed a gentle, restraining hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Mr. Suarez, thank you for your help. Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

Ignacio nodded and turned, leaving the three once again.

Betty turned to Daniel, her gaze meeting his. "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded, his eyes slightly glazed with tears. "We need to get this over with."

Betty turned her gaze to Alexis, "I'll stay here, until you're finished."

Daniel followed Betty's eyes to his sister. He moved toward her then, kneeling down as his hands came to rest on top of the clasped fist in her lap. "I'm just going to settle a few things, Alexis. I'll be right back. Betty's going to stay with you, ok?"

Alexis continued to stare straight ahead, her gaze fixed on the spot where their father had been laying not so long ago. Betty wondered if Daniel would get a response when she saw the other woman nod in acknowledgment.

Daniel leaned forward, placed a soft kiss on his sister's forehead then stood up. He took a deep breath and walked over to the glass door.

"Daniel…"

Betty's soft call stopped him just as his hand rested upon the door handle.

She was quickly at his side, her hand gently enclosing his upper arm and he turned to look at her. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and...sympathy…understanding, grief…love.

Daniel swallowed uneasily, seeing her so distressed made his own feelings start to surface. He forcefully looked away and was about to continue out of the room when he felt her arms come around him, encircling him in her warmth.

The comfort she offered soothed his soul and he felt the cold wall surrounding him begin to crumble. Daniel stiffened in her arms. He could not loose himself right now…he could not break down; not yet. His body began to shake with the effort it took to contain his emotions.

Betty felt the Daniel tense up in her embrace and frowned in concern, but released him. He wasn't ready yet to allow himself to grieve; he was forcing himself to be strong. A silent tear fell onto her cheek for him as she watched Daniel straighten his Armani dress shirt and exit the room.

Her eyes met her fathers through the glass, communicating silently. Her father nodded in understanding and went to stand by Daniel in silent support as the younger man talked to his father's doctor.

Betty turned back to the room and its other occupant.

Alexis had not moved.

Betty walked back over to the chair Daniel had vacated, picked it up and placed it next to the other woman, before sitting down.

Without a word, Betty gently laid her hand on top of the other woman's two clasped hands on her lap.

Alexis blinked and raised her head, meeting Betty's kind eyes. Tears welled up in the older woman's eyes. "He's really gone…"

Betty nodded solemnly in reply.

Alexis turned back to gaze at where the hospital bed had been. "I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Betty squeezed Alexis's hands gently, encouraging her to go on, knowing that the other woman needed to talk.

Alexis laughed a hollow and harsh sound in the sterile room. "I used to hate him, you know. I wanted him dead…and now he is…and…"Alexis shook her head, blinking back tears, "He changed, in these last few weeks, after the accident. He actually seemed to care…to accept…me…"

Betty spoke up then, "He did care, Alexis. He loved you, not just in these last few weeks. Always."

Alexis turned to Betty, her eyes begging the younger woman to be right as she replied "I don't know. I…before…before I changed…he told me that he would rather I were dead then as I am now…"

Betty squeezed Alexis's hands more firmly, her other hand joining them, enclosing them in her grasp; unconsciously attempted to shield the woman before her from the pain.

As much as she didn't want to think ill of the dead, she cursed Bradford, just a little, for being so harsh with his children; refusing to show much affection or love, even if he had felt it. As a result, had left behind two very confused and conflicted siblings and Betty wanted to scream at him for it.

Tears began to flow freely now from Alexis's cerulean eyes as she gazed past Betty, to an unseen memory, "But…when he was nice after the accident, wanting to postpone his wedding so he could focus on me...things changed…now…now, I don't know how to feel." .

Betty's heart ached to see the other woman in so much pain, "You feel sad, because you lost your father. Because no matter what happened, he loved you and you loved him. You may not have always gotten along, but…he was your father, Alexis."

Alexis looked to the younger woman before her, nodding in acceptance of the words she spoke. Her father was dead.

That thought broke the numbness that surrounded her and Alexis was overcome with grief.

Betty saw what was happening and reached over, pulling Alexis into her arms. Alexis turned into the embrace and let herself go. Betty murmured soothing words into the golden hair of Alexis's head, rubbing circles over the other woman's back in an attempt to comfort her.

The door opened behind them and Betty lifted her head. Daniel had returned.

His eyes had a glazed look to them as he beheld the scene before him. He had never seen his sister break down before, not in all of their years together. Tears were not something that Bradford Mead had encouraged in his boys. Meads did not cry or give in to emotion. They drank in solitude, they partied to forget the pain or in his mother's case, they set fires and cut brake lines.

It touched him deeply to see Betty holding Alexis. He…he didn't know what he would do without that amazing woman from Queens in his life.

Daniel bit his lip, to refrain from joining his sister in crying. He had to be strong for her now. Daniel came forward and placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. Alexis raised her head and murmured in a soft, grief stricken voice, "Danny?"

Alexis stood up and practically threw herself into her brother's arms.

Daniel hugged his sister close to himself, his eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Betty slowly eased out of the chair, not wanting to disturb the moment. She was both saddened and warmed as she looked at the two siblings embracing. They had struggled so hard to reconnect. Why did it have to take a tragedy to finally accomplish that, she wondered.

As if hearing her thoughts, Daniel opened his eyes and met her gaze. Betty smiled sadly, understanding what he was trying to convey. She then inclined her head to the door and Daniel nodded in understanding, amazed yet again at how the woman before him understood him so clearly.

* * *

Ignacio's arms encircled Betty the moment she walked out of the room. "Oh meha" 

Betty hugged her father close, comforted by his presence and love. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto his shoulder. She let herself go a little then, let herself be comforted instead of the one doing the comforting.

As much as she hadn't been close to Bradford Mead, he had taken a chance on her and she cared deeply for his son, Daniel. Seeing Daniel hurt…hurt her as well. He meant so much to her, the two of them had grown and learned together during their time at Mode.

To top it off, Betty had never seen anyone die before and it was not something that she ever wished to see again. Her father held her close and kissed her forehead.

After a moment, Betty stepped back and wiped at her eyes. Ignacio rubbed her arms tenderly, "You've been through a lot today, meha. I think it's time that we take you home."

Betty shook her head, "No, papi. I can't leave them here. Daniel needs me right now."

Ignacio sighed in defeat, having already known what his stubborn daughter's response would be. He grumbled good naturedly anyway. "You take too much onto yourself, Betty. You need to take care of yourself too, sometimes." At that comment he touched his index finger to her chin.

Betty smiled up at her father, "I know…I will, but right now, they need me and I can't not be there for them."

Ignacio nodded in understanding and pulled his youngest daughter in for another quick hug. "You are a good girl, meha. I hope they appreciate what you do for them."

Betty returned the embrace before pulling back, "Thanks, Dad." She chose not to reply to the last part of his comment. "I'll call you once I get them back to Daniels place. I don't think either of them should be alone right now."

Ignacio smiled down at Betty, knowing it was going to be a long night for his daughter. "Alright, just make sure you get some sleep. I'll have some of my special cupcakes waiting for you when you get home. I love you, meha."

Betty smiled, grateful that her dad was being so understanding and supportive. She could not have handled having him fight her about the issue. "I love you too, papi."

Ignacio placed a loving kiss on his daughter's forehead, and then left to go home.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, Daniel, Alexis and Betty were all piled into a town car, amidst a flurry of snap happy paparazzi and were headed to Daniels loft. 

Daniel and Alexis sat in the back, while Betty chose to sit in the front seat next to Max, Daniels driver. The whole trip was made it silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Alexis had initially fought the idea of staying at Daniels apartment, but some gentle persistence on Bettys part had convinced her that at least for tonight, she shouldn't be alone. Their father was gone and their mother was in prison. They had other family, but they were not considerably close to any those that were in the area.

Essentially, all they had was each other.

Daniel opened the door to his apartment, while Alexis and Betty stood behind him. Betty had taken a hold of Alexis's hand in the elevator and had yet to release it, knowing that, even if the taller woman was calmer now, she was still fragile.

Everything was mostly a blur for Alexis, the news of her fathers death, sitting there in his room, crying on Bettys and then Daniels shoulder.

Although, part of her resisted the idea of showing emotion and appearing weak in front of anyone, she could not help but allow herself to be comforted by her little brother and his quirky, but (she would grudgingly admit) lovable assistant.

Somehow, Betty Suarez had become a part of their family and at the moment, Alexis was very thankful for it. Ever since she had "returned from the dead" as a woman, those she had once counted as friends had all but disappeared. Betty, however, had simply accepted her for who she had become and treated her with warmth and kindness, and a little bit of sass for someone in an assistants position.

Betty had wormed her way into Alexis's heart, without trying and Alexis had a feeling that she did that a lot. Especially considering how her brother reacted to the short Latina spitfire.

Alexis allowed Betty to lead her into the main living area, but hesitated when Betty pulled her in the direction of the main bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Where are we going?"

Betty smiled shyly up at the tall, imposing woman before her. Alexis's neatly coifed hair had started falling out and her makeup was smudged from crying earlier.

"You're going to have a bath and relax."

That said, Betty continued to her destination, Alexis in tow.

Daniel stood in the middle of his apartment, watching the exchange between the two women. Alexis wore a slightly bewildered expression that Daniel guessed must have graced his features many times when dealing with his diminutive, yet mighty assistant.

A small smile lit up his face at the way Betty took control of a situation and refused to take any prisoners. She simply took over and commanded that others follow suit with a bewitching, metal filled smile and gentle, yet firm hand. He loved that woman.

Daniel shook his head…where on earth had THAT come from?

Things were too confusing right now, nothing made sense. Of course he cared for Betty….but…loved…maybe…like a friend…not…LOVE…love…

Oh god, how could he be thinking about that…about Betty when…

At that moment the woman who was currently occupying his thoughts came stalking back into the room, went straight to the kitchen and grabbed his kettle.

Wait…he had a kettle?

Daniel watched in silence as Betty moved around his kitchen as if it were her own, knowing exactly where everything was. Probably because she had put it there from the many times she'd cleaned up after him or made him coffee in the morning; god knew he rarely ever used the kitchen.

Having finished filling the kettle and setting it to boil, Betty made a beeline for him. Her pace slowed as she approached him. Daniel hadn't noticed until that point that he was still holding his jacket and Betty gently pried it from his grasp and went to place it in his closet.

Daniel watched her every movement, his vision having tunneled in and focused on her.

Betty quirked an eyebrow when she turned and found him watching her; flushing slightly under the intense scrutiny.

Then she noticed the still slightly glazed look in his eyes and the reality of the days events returned.

He was still in shock.

Betty smiled sadly up at him as she returned to his side. Her right hand softly took a hold of his left and she gave it a little squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him. Their eyes met and Daniel stared down at her, loosing himself in the warmth she offered him. Everything else was cold, except for her. She was always warm. His need to feel her warmth more fully spurred him into tugging her closer and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Betty didn't resist, but let Daniel pull her into an embrace. She put her arms around him as well, returning the embrace. She could faintly smell his usual cologne as her head rested on his chest, just under his chin.

Daniel vaguely wondered at how right it felt to hold her and how perfectly she fit just under his chin. The light scent of cherries hit his senses and he nuzzled her head as his hands reflexively clenched the material of Betty's sweater. He never wanted to let her go.

What would he do if he ever lost her…like his dad.

His father…his father was gone. Bradford Mead, publishing magnate, womanizer, strict task masker, husband, father…was dead. His body was currently awaiting transport to the Maddox funeral home. Waiting in the cold morgue…he was cold now. Daniel remember seeing his body…he had looked different, like something had been missing.

Daniel began shaking slightly, his hold on Betty reflexively tightened, bringing her closer to him. Tears welled up in his eyes and this time, he let them fall. He was distantly aware of the sound of the kettle whistling. His knees began give out beneath him as the ice that surrounded him melted ever so slowly in the presence of the warmth of his Betty.

Betty felt Daniel begin to sway and then he buckled. Betty moved with him, trying to soften the landing onto his knees.

Neither had released their hold on the other.

Betty held onto Daniel as he buried his head into her left shoulder. His whole body began shaking with the force of his grief and he let out a sob, pulling Betty tighter against him. He felt so lost.

Tears welled up in Betty's eyes again, as she held onto Daniel as he finally broke. She would help him put himself back together, but for now…he needed to let go and grieve. She just wished that he didn't have to.

"oh god, betty…I can't believe…he's actually…dead. There's so much…so much I wanted to say…so much I wanted to prove to him…that I needed to show him. I could be a good son…a good man."

Betty interrupted his tirade at that point. She pulled back and cupped his now wet face in both of her hands and held his gaze, "Daniel Mead, you are a good man and a good son. Your father knew that, even if he never said it."

Daniel shook his head in denial, but Betty interrupted him again, "You ARE, Daniel. You're not perfect…you make mistakes. That doesn't mean that you are a bad son or a bad anything. Don't you think I would tell you if you were…do you think I would have stayed working with you if you weren't? Daniel if you can't believe in yourself, believe in me, believe in what I am telling you."

Daniel took a deep breath, blinking back some of the tears and continued to stare at the woman before him dumbfounded. She had so much faith in him. Sometimes it scared him…thinking that he was going to fail her. Other times, such as this, he was awestruck and moved by her unyielding belief in him.

"Betty…how is it that you can believe in me when I can't even believe in myself?"

Daniel's right hand moved up and cupped her cheek, reverently stroking the soft skin, searching her eyes for the answer.

Betty blushed under the intensity of Daniels gaze. She was speechless in the face of such raw emotion and the feel of his warm hand touching her with such care. She'd felt love before, with Henry, but this was something altogether different. Betty felt completely at a loss as to what to do next.

Luckily, Daniel made the decision for her, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Unbeknownst to the couple in the centre of the room Alexis had finished her bath and was standing at the doorway, watching the scene unfold before her. A small smile graced her taunt features as a tear slid down her cheek. She was moved by the love which her brother and Betty shared, even if they had yet to realize it. She also felt her brothers pain, at loosing their father…and never knowing whether they had truly gained his approval and love.

Alexis chose not to interrupt and instead walked back down the hall to the spare bedroom that she knew her brother had and rarely ever used.

Daniel and Betty stayed locked in an embrace for a few more moments before Daniel pulled back and stood up. He reached down and helped Betty up.

Betty blinked as if suddenly remembering slightly and her eyes widened comically. "Alexis!! Oh I left her in the bathtub and told her that I would get her a cup of tea…"

Betty rushed off back to the kitchen, hit the switch to reheat the water and then went about grabbing two mugs, tea bags and sugar. When the water came to a boil again, the telltale whistling filling the air, she grabbed the kettle and finished making the tea. Betty then hurried out of the room.

Daniel smiled as he watched her scurry around his apartment, as if she belonged there.

He stayed standing there until she returned. "Alexis is asleep in the spare room. Finally, that bed is actually getting some use…"

She then approached Daniel, grabbed his hand and then pulled him towards the bedroom.

Daniel let her lead him, having slowly sunk back into a state of numbness that seemed to have taken over since first learning of his fathers death. He had gone through the motions, organizing the transport of Bradfords body, contacting the funeral home, arranging a time for a visitation, filling out the necessary paperwork etc. Betty had thankfully as they left the hospital, firmly told the doctors to send the rest of the information by fax to his apartment tomorrow, emphasizing the families need for rest.

Betty brought Daniel to his bed and gently pushed him down into a sitting position on the right side. Daniel helped by kicking off his shoes and laying down, curling into himself.

Betty looked down upon the man before her wistfully. He was beautiful, both inside and out, and yet…he only saw the outside. He wanted so much to prove himself to the world…and his father. Now he had been robbed of one of those things and Betty hoped that he could move past it. That he wouldn't be chasing a ghost for the rest of his life; trying to prove himself to someone who was no longer there. She also felt sorrow at his losing his father. Betty knew what it was like, loosing a parent and she was so sorry that Daniel had to go through it as well.

Betty sighed sadly and gently brushed an errant strand of hair out of his face. She turned to leave him, when he caught her wrist.

His crystal blue eyes bore into her, an almost desperate look in them. "Don't leave…please…I…"

Betty nodded, understanding his fear, his need for contact. She and Hilda had slept together that first night, after her mothers death, both needing human contact, to feel something other then the cold numbness of loss.

She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly removed her shoes, placing them neatly to the side. Daniel scooted back onto the bed to make room for her and after removing her glasses and necklace, Betty lay down on the bed beside him.

Betty lay stiffly on the bed, nervous despite the fact that Daniel was one of her best friends. It was…well, weird. She had never lain on a bed with Daniel before.

Daniel looked at the woman beside him for a few minutes. He didn't deserve her, he didn't know how he had her in his life, but he would kiss the feet of whoever had brought her into it.

A tear slowly escape from his eyes. Betty saw it and wiped it away, not even thinking. Daniel blinked and more tears escaped. He couldn't stop them…he should have been able to stop crying. He turned from her then, ashamed of his lack of control. His father would have a fit if he saw him breaking down like this…in front of an assistant no less! But Betty was so much more then an assistant…he knew that. His father would still be angry and disappointed…he never did anything right…his father…his dad…

Betty moved as she saw the sobs wrack Daniels body, shaking the bed with the force of his tears.

She sat up, scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his side. "Daniel…Daniel please…look at me…Daniel" Betty tried pulling him towards her, but he resisted.

"I…can't….stop…He…would…be…so…disappointed in me…Betty…for being ….so weak…"

Betty's heart broke at Daniels words. Again, silently cursing Bradford for the manner in which he had treated his children.

Betty rubbed her hand along Daniels side in an attempt to comfort him. "You are not weak, Daniel"

Daniel shook his head as the sobs continued, "I…am…damnit…I…"

That was it. She'd had enough.

Betty sat upright, and roughly pushed Daniel back onto his back.

She pointed her finger at him as her anger at Bradford overcame her, "You listen to me, Daniel Mead, and you listen good…you are not weak. You are allowed to grieve for your father. You can be strong and stoic and all chiseled jaw later, but right now…here with me, in this room, you are allowed to let go. You're allowed to feel."

Daniel nodded, his sobs having subsided slightly as he listened to Betty rant. Had he been in a normal state of mind he probably would have smiled and laughed at the finger waving. As it was he simply turned to her and and allowed himself to be to be pulled down into her welcoming embrace.

He laid his head against her chest, completely oblivious to the semi-intimate nature of the embrace and instead attempted to wrap himself around Betty.

Daniel clung desperately to her, to her warmth, her light and the comfort she offered.

Betty held him tightly to her chest, his head resting against her breasts. At any other time she might have felt self-conscious about having Daniel pressed against her in such an intimate way, but right now she didn't care. He needed her and that was all that mattered.

She felt him start to shake again, as his sorrow came in heart wrenching sobs. His tears soaked into her dress, as he clung to her, his port in a maelstrom of emotions.

Betty whispered softly to him, "Shh…let it out…I'm here, I've got you". Daniel gripped her tighter, seemingly afraid that if he let her go, he would loose her as he had his father. She rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth his pain while alternately hugging him closer. She hoped she was helping, she prayed to god that it was enough.

An hour or so later Daniel, exhausted after having released some of his grief (evidence by the large wet patch on Bettys dress) fell asleep. His body was now curled next to Betty's, his arm wrapped across her waist with his head on the pillow next to hers.

As she felt the change in his breathing and the slight relaxation of his muscles, Betty sighed and allowed herself to succumb to sleep as well.

* * *

Alexis woke up in the middle of the night, needing to use the washroom after having drunk Betty's cup of Chamomile tea. Who knew her brother owned a kettle…or tea for that matter. 

As she softly padded past Daniels bedroom, she noticed that the door was open and she stopped. She had been worried about Danny earlier on, but when she'd seem him crying in Betty's arms earlier, she had let him be, knowing that he was in good hands..or arms…whatever.

Now, she slowly walked into the room to check up on him and was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight that met her eyes.

Daniel and Betty curled up together in the bed. Daniel had curled himself around Betty from behind and had his right arm wrapped around her middle and his right leg in between the two of hers. His head was buried in the nape of her neck and they both were snoring softly.

Alexis blinked a few times to make sure that she was seeing things correctly. As she did, Daniel shifted in his sleep, moaning and he pulled Betty closer against him. Betty murmured something in her sleep and pulled Daniels arm tighter around her with her right hand, lacing their fingers together. That seemed to pacify him and he nuzzled her neck, murmured something and then fell back to sleep.

Alexis was shocked to say the least and yet…somehow it seemed right. They were together, as always, looking after each other, even in sleep wanting to take care of the other.

Alexis slowly backed up out of the room, stopped for a moment in the hall and a grin came unbidden to her face.

Oh boy. Danny boy was so in for it! He had quite the road ahead of him with his fiery assistant.

Alexis laughed.

It felt good, having something to look forward to. She always did love teasing Danny and oh did she ever have something to tease him about now.

K.I.S.S.I.N.G…Danny and Betty sittin' in a tree.

Alexis snickered. Things were looking up.

* * *

I'm not finished with this story yet, but what do you think so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Arms of An Angel Part 1

Author: Lanaraofearth

Summary: What happened with Betty, Daniel and Alexis after the scene shifted to Wilhelmina?

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with this story, they are the property of ABC, Touchstone and whomever else. I am just borrowing them for a bit. Also, the title of the story is borrowed from Sarah McLachlans song "Angel".

Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed; it means a lot to hear what you guys think. It also pushes me to keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Betty yawned softly, as she slowly drifted back into the waking world. She blinked tiredly, vaguely noting the light peaking through dark curtains.

Betty shifted slightly and that was when she became aware of the fact that she was not alone in bed.

A strong arm was secured around her waist, holding her against a solid chest and one muscled leg lay between her own. Warm breath tickled her neck and she sighed slightly at the sensation. Her right hand came up and touched the arm holding her, brushing lightly over the hand attached to it.

The fingers of the man holding her threaded through her own and pulled her closer into his body. Betty sighed at the feel of contentment that came over her. Then, she remembered, Bradford…the hospital, taking Daniel and Alexis back to the loft…falling asleep with Daniel…in his BED.

Daniel was holding her. She was in Daniels arms, in his bed, pressed very intimately up against him, her butt resting right up against his…oh my God!!

Betty took a deep breath to calm herself.

Although, when she stopped hyperventilating, she realized that she wasn't quite as freaked out as she felt that she should be, because it should NOT feel this right to be in her friend's arms…not when she was supposed to be in a doomed love affair with Henry.

But, for some odd reason, it felt ok…good even, comforting and…stimulating.

Alright Betty, stop right there…this is Daniel…Bachelor extraordinaire, millionaire, hot shot editor of Mode magazine, lover of models and super stars.

Whereas she was Betty; just Betty. Daughter of Ignacio and Rosa Suarez, sister to Hilda and Aunt to Justin…assistant to the Editor of Mode magazine, simple, quirky…NOT model material at all.

Betty sighed, which apparently caused a reaction in the man behind her. Daniel moaned softly and she felt his nose brush across the very sensitive area where her neck met her shoulders. She stiffened, and her eyes practically bugged out when she felt his lips graze over her skin, kissing the aforementioned area.

"Betty"

Betty swallowed nervously at the sensual way Daniel spoke her name against her skin. She jumped up when she felt his hand move higher, practically cupping her breast.

Betty hadn't realized how close she was to the edge of the bed and she promptly fell into an ungracious heap onto the carpeted floor beside the bed.

"Ompfff…"

Daniel bolted upright in bed, having been woken from what felt like a very pleasant dream, by a loud thump.

He blinked rapidly to clear his head which seemed to be muddled, and was aching slightly.

Wait…something was wrong….something was missing

"Oww…"

Daniels eyes widened almost comically as Betty stood up beside his bed, rubbing her behind.

"Betty?"

Betty whirled around, her eyes squinting slightly in order to focus on Daniel.

Daniel couldn't help the smile that came to his face, Betty stood before him, without her classes, her dress rumpled slightly, her hair falling almost widely about her face her cheeks were dusted with a lovely flush…she looked like she had just been ravished.

Daniel swallowed at the thought, a vague memory of holding onto soft flesh, pressing intimately against it, soft skin underneath his lips…

"Daniel, oh god, I 'm sorry I woke you…I fell out of bed…did you sleep ok? Good, I'm just going to go and make breakfast…ok? Bye…"

With that Betty practically ran out of the room, quickly grabbing her glasses before she went; leaving a slightly confused Daniel in her wake.

Daniel fell back into bed, rubbing his hands over his face. It must have been a dream...but..with Betty in it? No…no…ugh…his head was so messed up.

* * *

Betty busied herself scrounging up food from Daniels fairly sparse kitchen. She found some eggs, and the makings of some pancakes…she vaguely remembered having brought over groceries a few weeks ago.

A few minutes later, the coffee was brewing and pancakes were cooking on Daniels stainless steel, state of the art counter top. Betty had a feeling that her father would cry if he saw this beautiful kitchen so woefully neglected. It made her smile to think of her family, which inevitably brought her thoughts back to the family who had lost so much just yesterday.

Betty was in the process of flipping another pancake when Alexis appeared. She was swathed in an oversized white terrycloth robe. At Betty's gently questioning gaze Alexis remarked "I used to keep spare clothes here…during our wild party guy days."

Betty smiled warmly at the other woman and continued her breakfast preparations as the lithe blond took a seat on one of the isle bar stools.

Alexis had a faraway look in her eyes, as she recalled the days when she and Daniel had been the best of friends. She regretted now the way she had treated her brother upon returning from the dead. She only hoped that they could start to rebuild their relationship. It wouldn't be the same as before, but she would try her darndest. Of course, that didn't mean she would stop teasing her younger brother…it was just way too entertaining.

Betty finished up the last pancake and had just turned off the stove when Daniel entered the room.

He looked disheveled, his hair sticking out at odd angles, his shirt and pants from the night before wrinkled…he looked positively delectable…

NO…bad…Betty…stop…

Alexis followed Betty's gaze and quirked an amused eyebrow at her brothers appearance. "You look like crap."

Daniel stopped in the doorway, "Thanks, Alexis. You've always known how to boost a guys ego. I see you've made yourself at home."

He turned to the other woman in the room then and smiled; Betty returned it.

The sight of Betty cooking breakfast in his kitchen seemed so right. She was always doing something to help out, and cooking seemed to fit. It was something so simple, yet helpful…it completely her. That woman never ceased to amaze him.

He also couldn't help but reflect on how comfortable the two women had looked in each others company. It touched him to know that they got along so well.

As Daniel moved towards the kitchen area the seductive scent of coffee filled his nostrils. His eyes automatically sought out the coffee pot and made a beeline for it.

Betty smiled warmly at Daniels behaviour and rolled her eyes at Alexis. "I swear his veins are filled with coffee, not blood." She finished flipping her last pancake onto the waiting stack next to the stove before switching it off.

Alexis snorted, as she watched her brother pour himself a cup and was about to chug it when Betty whirled on him. She grabbed the cup in his hands, stopping its voyage to Daniels lips.

"Hey! That's hot, mister. Take a minute...jeeze"

Daniel stopped, starring at where Betty's hands enveloped his, mesmerized.

Betty was about to pull her hands back when he raised his gaze up to meet hers.

His eyes were intense, almost burning into her and she couldn't look away.

She felt lost in his gaze and she wasn't sure yet if she truly wanted to be found.

Daniels heart sped up, thumping wildly in his chest and he felt as if he had just run a marathon. Betty's big beautiful brown eyes were gazing up at him, so warm and soft, so full of love and compassion. Seemingly of its own accord, his right hand pulled back slightly and began caressing her smaller ones.

Daniel knew he should pull back, but he couldn't. His eyes shifted down to her lips, so full and inviting.

Their bodies began moving closer together when suddenly…

"Ahem…"

Alexis's loud clearing of her throat brought the two back to reality.

Betty and Daniel practically jumped apart.

Daniel coughed nervously, "Um…I was just, looking…at your neck. You…you're not wearing your necklace."

Betty's hand automatically went to the space where her necklace would have rested on her chest, "Oh. Well…I'll just go get it…from your room…where I slept last night…I'm going now" Betty blurted out before she scurried out of the room, berating herself the whole way for babbling like a little schoolgirl at an N'Sync concert.

Alexis shook her head and laughed.

Daniel turned to his sister, a bemused expression on his face, "What?"

Alexis snorted loudly, "You just don't get it, do you Danny boy?"

Daniel frowned, "Get what, Alexis?"

Alexis just smiled, "You are so dense, Daniel…it's like the whole clothing museum thing all over again."

Daniels hands came to rest on his hips and he grit his teeth in an effort not to growl in frustration, "Well, Mom said they were clothing museums…and besides that's not the point!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Duh, Danny boy, the point is that you are totally falling for your little Latina spitfire of an assistant."

Daniel stumbled back in shock, "WHAT!?! No way, you have completely lost it, Alexis."

Betty chose that moment to reenter the room, her Anne Boleyn "B" necklace back around her neck.

"Lost what?"

Daniel jumped, spilling some coffee onto his shirt.

"Careful, Danny boy. Why so jumpy?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Alexis in warning, "I'm going to go and change my shirt, I'll be right back."

Betty and Daniel both moved to let the other pass at the same time and almost ended up colliding into one another.

"Sorry"

"Sorry…"

After moving past him, Betty stopped and called out, "Don't take long, breakfast is pretty much ready!"

Alexis sighed. Unbelievable. They were so clueless. Honestly, what did a girl have to do to get the two to figure out that they loved one another? True…they weren't exactly your average couple, Betty with her odd sense of fashion and strong emotions and Daniel with his former manwhorish ways and expensive clothes, but…somehow they fit.

Weird.

Alexis chose not to tease the woman busily organizing plates and instead got up and helped her place the food and utensils onto Daniels dinning table.

The silence was not uncomfortable as the two women worked together. They both enjoyed the innate sense of companionship.

When Daniel returned, in a white t-shirt, the trio sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

They conversed about the food and Alexis and Daniel shared memories of some of their adventures and misadventures.

Alexis broke spoke up as they finished their meal, "This was nice"

Daniel nodded, smiling, "Yes, thank you, Betty. It really was great."

Betty smiled, blushing at the compliments. "Thank you, I'm glad you both liked it."

"It's nice having time with family when…" Alexis trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

The other two understood what she meant to say.

They remained silent for a few minutes and Betty finally broke the silence. "Well, we'll just have to do this more often."

Alexis blinked, trying to clear her head. She then raised an immaculate eyebrow, "You mean, have more co-ed slumber parties? Remind me to bring a bed buddy of my own next time."

Daniel blushed while shooting a glare at his elder sibling.

Betty coughed nervously, "No. No, I mean brunch…or breakfast, or lunch…dinner…whichever meal we prefer. To enjoy a home cooked meal with people you care about. Especially, when it comes in actual sizes and doesn't cost a hundred bucks a plate."

Daniel laughed at Betty's comment, she had always complained to him about what she considered the ridiculously small portions that the pricier restaurants gave, arguing that for the price, they should have received enough food to feed if not the whole city, then at least Queens.

Alexis nodded, "It's a deal". Betty jumped up excitedly and raised her hand.

Alexis looked puzzled; Betty laughed nervously and put her hand down, "Sorry, reflex, Daniel likes to high five."

Alexis gave Daniel a look and was about to throw a sarcastic comment at him when the sound of a telephone ringing stopped her.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to stare in the direction of the sound, their faces grim. It was a signal; like the sound of drums on a battlefield, heralding the coming battle.

Alexis closed her eyes and sighed as she Daniel got up and went to answer the phone "And so it begins…" she added in a dramatic tone of voice.

Betty smiled sadly, wishing that she could make all of the annoying paparazzi disappear and allow the Meads to grieve in private. Losing a parent was hard enough without having almost all of the major newspapers in New York breathing down your neck, praying to get a picture of someone crying or falling apart etc.

* * *

That first phone call did end up signaling the beginning of a battle. The battle to stave off the media while dealing with the aftermath of Bradford Meads death.

From that point on Betty spent her time between Daniels apartment, the Mead family home and Mode, helping Alexis and Daniel organize the family business and finalize funeral arrangements.

When Betty finally arrived home, early the next morning, she was too tired to take her Dad up on his offer of his famous chocolate cupcakes. Instead, she gave him a tried smile, walked up to her room and fell onto her bed, asleep within moments.

Dreams of strong arms, blue eyes, wild hair and pancakes soon filled her head.

* * *

How am I doing? 


End file.
